Blood II
by sakuloba
Summary: Se trata principalmente de las hijas de Diva,( Ziel y Xia), Que le sucedió al Escudo Rojo es cierto que la organización se desintegro? ¿ Por que Saya despertó ante de su sueño? Y por qué Xia odia a Saya... nuevos villanos, nuevos paises que visitar... nuevas batallas...
1. prologo pov gemelas

Decir que todo acaba es una vil mentira, porque en la familia de Saya Otonachi… siempre la historia continúa.

POV Xia

-¿Quien soy?- Me preguntaba internamente, mientras caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Okinawa. -Soy una chica dulce, leal, responsable, tímida, dócil…- Sacudo mi cabeza negativamente para quitarme esos tontos pensamientos –Definitivamente… eso NO va en mi vocabulario, mas bien seria: fiestera, perfeccionista, popular, perfecta, narcisista y autoritaria- -¿Que mas puedo decir? Soy una hermosa joven; de tez blanca, unos enigmáticos ojos castaños, que con una sola mirada basta para detener a cualquier hombre, cabellera corta de un color negro azulado; Solo hay un _pequeño_ problema en mi perfecta vida, el tener una hermana menor… la típica inadaptada social que junto con Adrick, un chico muy… Mmm…– me muerdo los labios, para encontrar un adjetivo que describa un perfil como el de ese sujeto – Looser! Así es, esa es la palabra adecuada.- Aceleré el paso mientras me castigaba mentalmente por perder mi tiempo, pensando en estupideces. Hasta llegar frente a las puertas de mi reinado/instituto… No había dado muchos pasos, cuando mis seguidoras me alcanzaron para alabarme por mi belleza, percibiendo altaneramente la mirada masculina del alumnado presente, mientras todos abrían paso ante las chicas más populares, siendo yo la reina… -Buenos días Xia, cielos! Hoy te ves radiante… ¿que crema usaste?- me pregunta una chica, alta y rubia, de unos ojos azules, sin encanto alguno a mi parecer… su nombre era Anna Litoskin, una chica de intercambio que cuando llegó, creyó que el colegio seria suyo, pero se equivocó… me pertenecía a mi. Sonreí con altivez, llevando mi mano para acariciar mi mentón –Muy amable, Anna… pero que puedo decir? Soy perfecta, no necesito cremas… aunque creo que tu si necesitas unas cuantas con urgencias- dije señalando en dirección a sus parpados, lo único que pudo hacer ella fue morderse los labios y reír a medias… Para mejorar la típica tensión que se creaba todas las mañanas, una chica pelirroja y con unas pecas que le daban una belleza exquisita, decidió contar una… anécdota, como les suelen llamar a lo que se conoce como chismes… -No saben lo que me enteré! Dijo Ayame que le conto Akane, que le dijo Yume, que lo escuchó de Rika…-Al grano Hikari!- gritó una exaltada Anna, impaciente por escuchar un nuevo… rumor, que ronda por el instituto… -Lo siento! Bueno, el punto es que al parecer, encontraron a un chico de nuestro curso en el gimnasio de la universidad de Okinawa en una situación _muy_comprometedora con una maestra- decía entre risas picaras… -Nos importa… porque?- dije impaciente, dándole poca importancia al asunto, al revisar el correo electrónico en el celular.

Los ojos se le iluminaron a Hikari, como si esperara que yo actuara así y siguiendo su propio juego… decidió también actuar restándole importancia al asunto… -Segura, que no quieres saber como castigaron a "_Kyohei"_, por eso?- terminó con una sonrisa triunfante, mientras la cara de Anna se desencajaba por el impacto de la noticia, posando su mirada temerosamente en mi…

Escuché claramente lo que me decía la perra de Hikari, mientras detenía abruptamente el envío de un correo, que irónicamente era destinado hacia Kyohei confirmando nuestra sesión de sexo para esta noche. Ese maldito mujeriego! Como se le ocurre ser tan indiscreto? Además él me había dicho que hoy tendríamos sexo! Definitivamente lo castigaré y aplazar nuestro acuerdo hasta la graduación. Aunque ese no es el punto! No obstante, no iba a seguirle el juego sucio a Hikari…

Por dentro estaba furiosa y devastada por el comportamiento de Kyohei, a pesar de todo, logré mantener mi cara de póker ante estas estúpidas, alias "amigas"

-Hikari- siseé por lo bajo –que tan confiable es tu información? Porque querida, debo recordarte que la ultima vez, habías dicho que el seria padre… estoy empezando a dudar de tus fuentes de información- sentencié mirándola con arrogancia.

Hikari, ante mi comportamiento, se encogió de hombros y miró traviesa hacia otra dirección –Por que, no le preguntas tu misma…- señalando hacia la entrada del instituto, donde ingresaba el protagonista de la mañana…

Inmediatamente volteé… y allí estaba… Sintiendo como detenía mí aliento inconscientemente…

No pude evitar sentir como el pulso se me aceleraba erráticamente, Kyohei frenó su ducati Ancora 1098, color negro, estrepitosamente; dando a entender que el rey había llegado… Suspiros, gemidos, deseos reprimidos no se hicieron esperar por parte de toda fémina…

Al quitarse el casco, aprecié esa cabellera salvaje, cayendo por su frente esos mechones dorados rebeldes, mis dedos quemaban internamente con las ganas de enredase en ellos, mientras él me hacia gritar su nombre en un acto pasional; su caminar determinaba esa personalidad tan deseada de todo hombre: seguridad, arrogancia, superioridad, en fin… el tenia muchas cualidades… pero sus ojos verdes era lo que mas destacaba de su perfecto rostro tan masculino, por no decir un adonis… cejas pobladas y curveadas seductoramente, unos pómulos bien pronunciados y unos labios carnosos que muchas veces habían violado de placer los míos… su mirada te hechizaba y era una amenaza, delirantemente placentera para el sexo femenino. Su complexión física era muy moldeada, por los entrenamientos que realizaba, tonificando cada musculo de su cuerpo; Ni hablar cuando se quitaba su camiseta para la clase de deportes…

Había olvidado el verdadero motivo, del porque estaba molesta con el… Después de todo, también caí bajo sus encantos, cuando éste me sonrió para dirigirse hacia mí…

POV Ziel

Un perro, dos perros… corrección… tres perros! Tres estúpidos perros me están persiguiendo! Y me encantaría decir que es con el propósito de lanzarse sobre mí para lamer cariñosamente mi cara, como en los típicos mangas románticos que a mi hermana le gusta leer en secreto…

Pero no, mis estimados demonios internos, esta es la triste vida real cuya misión final de los caninos, es dejar marcada en mi piel sus colmillos… No deberían estar persiguiendo carteros? En fin! Sigo huyendo sobre mi patineta para llegar a mi destino, o mejor dicho manicomio, alias "La escuela".

Soy una anormal en mi escuela, si piensan que soy la típica princesita que se cree la mas popular de la escuela (mi hermana) pues cambien de canal! Soy arrogante sin ser prepotente, la rebeldía es mi ley, después de todo nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer… (Ok, padres celosos, enojados, agregándole sobreprotectores como el mio… no cuentan) Amo romper las reglar y lo único que tengo de femenino es mi largo cabello y dos lindas amigas (atributos de la naturaleza) que lamentablemente crecieron de mas! Saben lo difícil que es hacer una voltereta, con dos pesos extra? No tienen ni idea! Debería estar en un circo! Soy muy atlética, definitivamente Saltarme las rejas todos los días, porque llego tarde ayuda; y sin contar el hecho que practico muchos deportes no muy femeninos que digamos.

Siii! Eureka! Misión cumplida! Sobreviví a los chuchos come carne humana! Llegue a mi escuela tarde, pero lo importante es que pude entrar… Intenté camuflajearme entre el alumnado para que el perfecto, no se diera cuenta que nuevamente llegue tarde…

Mi día no pudo iniciar mejor! (Nótese el sarcasmo) Lejos de mi, estaban mi hermana gemela, que de gemela solo es el titulo! Debo hacer una pausa para recalcar que no hay nada que ella no controle en este lugar, bueno a excepción de mi, soy la única persona que no se doblega a su voluntad (Creo que a veces me odia) y como toda reina sin corona, hay un rey sin cerebro. Hasta he escuchado que ha pasado más de una noche en la cama de muchas universitarias, en lo personal… y en mi más sincera humilde opinión… Es el idiota-presumido-mujeriego mas grande del mundo! Sigo preguntándome, como es uno de los mejores estudiantes…

Ok, no hay que ser un genio para saberlo: Se acuesta con todas las maestras calenturientas, sean solteras o casadas…

Y detrás de los reyes, sigue el cortejo real o los lame botas adinerados, casi estoy a punto de vomitar si no fuera por que decidí ignorarlos e irme hacia el lado trasero del instituto, para encontrarme con el… con Adrick

Sonreí como tonta, al saber que ese idiota estaría en un árbol como el ermitaño que es, leyendo algún libro o simplemente dormido. No tardé mucho en subir a _nuestro_ árbol, y encontrarlo allí… dormido, me permití apreciarlo en secreto… Adrick no resalta en el grupo por ser extremadamente apuesto, pero es ese que cuando lo descubres, no puedes evitar quitarle la vista de encima y tener un par de sueños húmedos con el… Cuidadosamente le acomodé un mechón castaño chocolate que caía sobre su frente, mi mirada recorrió su rostro, fijándome en sus largas y tupidas pestañas, tuve que frenarme a mi misma de querer apretar esos cachetes, que cuando sonreía se formaban 2 tiernos hoyuelos que acentuaban ese aire de misterio y relajado chico, mi mirada se detuvo en sus apetecibles labios… Me fui acercando poco a poco hacia él, sentí nuestras respiraciones mezclarse y chocar mutuamente… Sentí un aroma tan masculino invadir mis sentido, mis labios se acercaron a su oído…

-DESPIERTA BELLO DURMIENTE!- grité a todo pulmón, para reír a carcajada limpia de una expresión que no tenia precio de un Adrick siendo despertado "cariñosamente", y claro está, que no pude estallar aun mas de la risa, al ver como caía de espaldas para que su trasero tuviera un encuentro muy cercano con el suelo…

-Maldición Ziel! Que demonios te pasa!- gritó molesto Adrick, mientras intentaba masajearse para volver a sentir su trasero. No pude evitar morder mis labios pícaramente al verlo y casi perderme en su mirada tan penetrante de un color ámbar…

-¿Quien es el _genio_ que se queda dormido, en un árbol antes de iniciar clases?- pregunté sarcásticamente entre risas.

-Te recuerdo, _genio_… que hoy es el último día que permanecemos en este manicomio y no hay clases (nos saltamos las clases)… solo arreglos para la graduación- dijo mordazmente, ganándose una mirada de odio de mi parte, mientras se levantaba y como caballero que es, ofreciendo su mano para levantarme… que muy diplomáticamente (bruscamente) ignoré y rechacé, para levantarme yo misma mientras escuchaba a mis espaldas como reía por mi actitud…

A estas alturas, creo que es mas que obvio saber que este chico, es el que hace que odie ser mujer, por su poder que ejerce sobre mi… y ese poder es que el me gusta… y mucho!

-Idiota…- dije entre dientes, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la cafetería a comer algo, viendo de reojo como se metía sus manos en los bolsillos, con ese aire de despreocupado… Nuevamente sonreí en secreto


	2. prologo

Kyohei

El timbre había sonado indicando por fin, que las clases de física habían concluido… -Ahh- solté un suspiro de alivio, ya que jamás volveré a ver a ese viejo imbécil que pensaba que no teníamos vida social después de clases, como si el estar en el equipo de básquetbol, natación, kendo y esgrima no consumían casi toda mi energía y tiempo, después de todo el sexo con las mujeres no podía dejarlo de lado… Mire de reojo a mi compañera de al lado, que aprovechando su insistencia, ella había gozado mientras le daba un poco de placer, con mi experta mano. Me levanté de mi asiento, sin decir ninguna palabra e ignorándola, No es que me acueste con cualquiera, de hecho las mujeres que comparten mi cama son exclusivas y hermosas, esas mujeres que no cualquiera puede obtener, después de todo soy algo posesivo con mis juguetes. Y mas con Xia, después de todo no solo es mi amiga de la infancia, es también mi novia oficial, por lo que he sido mas considerado con ella, al permitir que fuera ella la que decidiera cuando tendríamos sexo. Además, se muy bien que no me costaría nada seducirla y hacerla mía, pero como dije antes… con ella no puedo ser así, a ella le tengo cierto aprecio como mujer, que no lo tienen las demás.

Aprobé mis materias con excelentes notas, de seguro los maestros junto con mis compañeros de clases, pensaron que solo seria un jugador, vago, idiota y entre otras, que no le importaba en absoluto las clases… Que equivocados estaban, esos imbéciles retrasados, no saben que podía aprovechar mi coeficiente para sacar ventaja con las mujeres y poder tener un revolcón con ellas después de unas cuantas sesiones de "estudio". Sonreí cínicamente ante mis pensamientos.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, percibía miradas de deseo por parte de las mujeres y miradas de respeto y odio por parte de mis compañeros. Aparte de cuando tenia sexo, no mantenía ninguna relación social con otros estudiantes, así que mientras recorría esos pasillos ignoraba a todos. Pero eso cambio, cuando mire a mi novia caminar a lo lejos, sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hacia ella para tomarla bruscamente de su brazo, sin lastimarla y llevarla hacia la puerta mas cercana, que resulto ser la del conserje. Sin importarme lo que dijeran los demás, abrí la puerta metiéndonos para luego cerrarla con llave tras de mi.

Sin esperar protesta, me abalancé sobre sus labios presionándolos contra los míos, sacando mi lengua para lamer sus labios tan deseables que aceptaban gustosos mis caricias, para luego introducirme profundo en su cálido orificio, cuyo sabor era enloquecedor, mientras mi lengua provocaba a la de ella para unírsele en una feria batalla masajeándose una sobre la otra. Inmediatamente la apegue mas hacia mí para sentir la forma definitiva de sus pequeños pero apetitosos pechos, una de mi mano fue bajando para estrujar uno de ellos que cabían en la palma de mi mano, no tardé en escuchar gemidos por parte de ella y por supuesto no tarde en excitarme… quería mas, así que la mano que masajeaba su mejilla, para que no se tensara, bajó hacia el final de su corta falda para adentrarse a recorrer su piel, mis dedos rozaron el encaje de sus bragas… escuchando como mi nombre ya empezaba a salir tan jodidamente sexy de sus labios, despacio inicié una danza sobre su intimidad, siendo lo único que me estorbaba era esa maldita prenda… Y justo cuando iba a mandarla al diablo, escuche un leve "detente… aun no" Por un momento miré molesto, a una jadeante y sonrojada Xia… -Nos… pueden descubrir y… no iremos al baile- Ver la reacción que provocaba en ella, me hizo calmarme y besarla tranquilamente en sus labios –Como tu quiera preciosa- dije para separarme de ella y acomodar su ropa, mas tarde pienso liberar mi estrés sexual. Nos separamos y esperé que ella saliera primero, para guardar las apariencias y luego salir yo. Aunque claro, los metidos sabían muy bien que había pasado allí adentro…

Me disponía a ir a la cafetería, cuando me encontré con la simplona y nada femenina de Ziel, golpeando eufóricamente la maquina de sodas. Sonreí con cierta nostalgia, al recordar lo bien que nos llevábamos en la infancia, Adrick, Xia, Ziel y yo éramos inseparables… Bueno tengo una relación caliente con Xia y una extraña amistad, si se puede llamar así con Adrick, sin embargo, no entiendo porque cambie drásticamente con ella… porque me odia tanto? Será porque mas de una vez, compartí la opinión de todo el alumnado masculino respecto a que ella parecía mas uno de nosotros que de ellas, o porque tiempo después accidentalmente le toqué su busto? O a lo mejor será, la vez que le dije que como caballero que soy iba a sacrificarme para quitarle su virginidad y no quedarse para vestir santos toda su vida…

-Oye conejita playboy, deja en paz a la maquina de sodas… No debes desquitar tus frustraciones sexuales con ella- dije altaneramente, mientras me cruzaba de brazos triunfante viendo el obvio enojo de la conejita

Adrick

Ni siquiera el ultimo día, sucedería algo emocionarme, mire sin emoción alguna la cafetería… todo igual que siempre. Bostecé, mientras me recostaba en la maquina de sodas viendo divertido como Ziel, iniciaba a perder la paciencia con ella…

-Te dije que no funcionaba…- dije con pesadez sabiendo que la molestaría… -Tu cállate!- me gritó en respuesta Ziel, no pude evitar reírme por lo bajo, para rodar los ojos y volverme a fijar en la cafetería; cuando aparece Xia con su sequito, pero había algo en ella que no era… por así decirlo, habitual. Estaba sonrojada, con los labios hinchados y una mirada cargada de deseo. Suspiré con resignación, Xia era una mujer frívola, malvada y caprichosa… Pero como me revienta, que actúe como vaca en celo por cualquier migaja de cariño de Kyohei, es que no sabe que cuando éste le dedica un beso, da media vuelta y busca placer en otra… Me despeiné a mi mismo, por tener esos pensamientos. Va! Que me debe importar… pero, no es justo! Soy un masoquista? Ya se habrá entregado a Kyohei? Vamos! Hasta yo ya me enteré que estuvo mas de 5 minutos en la bodega de consejería a solas con Kyohei, mínimo se hubiera buscado un lugar con algún colchón, no? Haaa! Ese maldito de Kyohei, debería ser más considerado con Xia! Maldita sea! Ella se lo buscó por prestarle atención a él y no en…

-Te estoy hablando!- sentí como caí al suelo, por un fuerte golpe en mi hombro, miré con furia hacia la única persona con esa fuerza… -Maldita sea Ziel! Es la segunda vez en este día, quieres que no vaya a la graduación y me hospitalice de una maldita vez!- le dije molesto

-Es tu culpa! Por no prestarme atención- al verla molesta, suspire con cansancio… le revolví sus cabellos –Ya, lo siento… porque lloras?- dije en un tono muy paternal.

-No estoy llorando! Es… Es esta tonta maquina que no me quiere dar mi soda!- dijo entre sollozos muy bien disimulados como si de una niña pequeña se tratara… y como siempre para luego perder el autocontrol y empezar a patear la maquina de sodas, mi humor cambió al ver la divertida situación… Por algo Ziel, era mi mejor amiga… sin darse cuenta lograba hacerme sentir mejor, sin ni siquiera intentarlo… Era única.

Pero como que el día de hoy Ziel y yo, fuimos marcados por el mal karma… Sin darnos cuenta el Rey hizo su acto de presencia, para su pasatiempo del día… molestar al Ziel. No tardaron en acaparar la atención de muchos estudiantes. Miré furioso a Kyohei, por lo que le dijo, con el me llevo… algo así, como que bien. Pero como me encabrona que haga la vida de Ziel de cuadritos.

-Frustración sexual? Ja! De hecho, es un nuevo ejercicio… se llama imagina la cara de algún idiota, en algún objeto y golpéalo! Y Adivina… al que imaginaba golpear, era a ti- dijo a la defensiva Ziel, no pude evitar reírme ante sus comentarios… Ziel sabía defenderse muy bien.

-Oh de veras! No me digas conejita playboy tu subconsciente me desea y por eso descargas tu frustración, porque necesitas a alguien….- Observé molesto como se le acercaba a ella calculando que no lo golpeara; Iba a detenerlo, pero al final, varios de sus sequitos me detuvieron y tuve un enfrentamiento de miradas con ellos, pero lo que escuché a continuación, me aturdió, dando paso a la furia… – que te adiestre porque pareces un animal salvaje, ¿que persona coherente destruye propiedad ajena a lo cavernícola?, por supuesto eres el primer experimento fallido- dijo Kyohei egocéntricamente, mientras le daba la espalda a Ziel victorioso. Maldito! Pero al parecer, alguien estaba mucho más furioso que yo, miré de reojo a Ziel que estaba que echaba fuego por sus hermosos ojos azules. Y como si se tratara de una película vi como Ziel tomaba la lata del refresco (que milagrosamente decidió caer), para arrojarlo con todas sus fuerzas en dirección hacia Kyohei. Muy adentro de mi, sintió pesar por el futuro impacto que el recibiría, pero el muy cabrón lo esquivó a tiempo…

El problema fue que la lata estalló, justo cuando Xia y sus seguidoras se acercaban… Se creo una tensión, que bien podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Todos estábamos atentos ante unos balbuceos incrédulos por parte de Xia… Pero lo que cortó la tensión no fue un cuchillo, más bien, fue el grito de frustración de Xia.

-Quien fue el maldito idiota que arrojo esa lata- dijo una desquiciada Xia, todos miraron a Ziel, solo falto que la señalaran! Pero como Xia, no es para nada tonta, captó las indirectas muy directas de sus compañeros…

-Tu! Claro! Que mas podía esperar de ti! Eres una despreciable rata mojigata!- Vocifero furiosa, en lo que señalaba acusatoriamente a Ziel.

-Ha no! Le bajas a tu tonito de niña malcriada!- por fin dijo Ziel, una vez que había salido de su estupor. –Soy mayor que tu y te calmas, no es la gran cosa!- dijo mientras colaba sus manos en sus caderas, demostrando ese carácter indomable.

-Que has dicho tonta? No es la gran cosa? Sabes cuanto me costaron los zapatos que ando? En que mundo vives!- Y finalizando, vi como agarró un gran puñado de mermelada para arrojárselo hacia Ziel, ahora en este punto… No se, en que maldito momento, por arte de magia… Ziel ha jalado a Kyohei para convertirse en su escudo humano!

Xia se azoró de su intento fallido y mas porque le dio a su novio. Jajaja sentí el sabor de la dulce venganza, al ver como la mermelada había caído, en la preciada cabellera rubia de Kyohei… como todo playboy, su cabello es muy preciado para el… Ja! Estaba encabronado, mirando con un desdén hacia las dos hermanas gemelas…

-Malditas...- apenas alcancé a escuchar sus impropios, porque tomó con cada mano 2 platos de espagueti bañados en una salsa roja. Y pues, el resultado fue obvio… se los lanzó hacia las gemelas y no solo a ellas, también se fueron en la colada otros estudiantes…

Oficialmente el último día de clases, no fue para nada aburrido. La cafetería quedó decorada por todos los alimentos derramados y esparcidos por todos los lugares. Todos los uniformes fueron firmados junto con alguna mancha de kétchup, mermelada o soda… Todos menos el mio, muy pulcro en comparación con todos… Porque? Simple, antes que todos se percataran, muy sabiamente decidí esconderme atrás de la pobre maquinas de sodas… No me miren mal, si no me hubiera escondido no hubiera historia que contar…


	3. Capitulo 1

El tiempo ha cambiado y el corazón sigue latiendo; mas una historia quedo incompleta, la sangre de Diva sigue corriendo con el recuerdo de Saya.

Kai Hace 18 años, parece que el tiempo ha sido solo un instante, ah mi querida hermana. Todo lo que ha sucedido; tus sobrinas Ziel y Xia se parecen tanto a su madre. Ambas me sacan de mis cabales pero las quiero tanto, como si fueran mis propias hijas.

Miro en el retrovisor, para suspirar con cansancio mientras buscaba una canción en la radio que pudiera relajarme, pero sobretodo para romper el ambiente tan lúgubre que se había formado, porque estas malcriadas, ni siquiera en el último día, pudieron no meterse en problemas.

Estaba en el negocio, cuando me llamaron del instituto. Pero mi sorpresa fue, ver a esos 4 sentados en las afueras de la oficina. Solo los miré reprobatoriamente antes de ingresar con el director y encontrarme con un molesto David, y yo no tarde en unírmele con su estado de ánimo al enterarme de la bromita de mis hijas. Lo peor fue, que pasamos como media hora entre David y yo, rogándole a ese sujeto que permitiera ir a los muchachos a la graduación, porque ni yo me quiero aguantar los berrinches de Xia por no ir al dichoso baile y a la vez podía oír claramente el escandalo que se tenían esos afuera . A pesar de que las reprendí y las castigué por dos meses, la tensión entre esas dos no había disminuido en lo mas mínimo, cansado por la situación me desesperé –Me están haciendo perder mi paciencia, que esperan para hacer las pases entre ustedes?- pregunté exasperado.

-Pero papa, yo ni siquiera inicié este lio… culpa a tu querida hija mayor, tu sabes que yo nunca me meto en problemas, mi record estaba intachable hasta este día… en que esta, esta…- queriendo acercar sus manos al cuello de su hermana, que se encontraba de espaldas viendo por la ventana… pero se contuvo. Apuesto y pago que fue porque no quería arruinarse su peinado.

-No seas dramática Xia, te conozco muy bien y sé que tu también tuviste algo de culpa- la reprendí, viendo como Xia me miraba atónita y me preparé psicológicamente, sabiendo que no tardaría ni 5 segundos en iniciar un berrinche. 5… 4… 3… 2… Empieza…

-Si claro! Defiéndela!… No te has puesto ningún día de mi lado, Ja! Tu no sabes lo que es tener una hermana antisocial que te arruine la vida!- decía entre sollozos muy bien fingidos… Volví a suspirar por decima vez en la noche –Y tu Ziel, que dices al respecto?- dije medio viendo a Ziel por el retrovisor, que estaba demasiada callada, mas de lo normal… como no me respondió, volví a insistir extrañado… -Ziel? Me estas escuchando? Ziel!- tanto Xia como yo, la miramos sin comprender hasta que mi inteligente hija se le ocurrió pellizcarla, con una mueca de pura venganza en su rostro… Suspiré por onceava vez…

-Hay! Maldición, que demonios te pasa? Quieres llegar con un nido en la cabeza en vez de peinado?- gritó amenazante Ziel y una mueca de terror apareció en Xia, sintiendo inmediato como agitada se agarró de mi hombro, provocando que casi pierda el control del carro! –Papa, para! Ves lo que te digo! Esta loca! No exagero, es una inadaptada social que aun dormida me arruina la vida!-

-Ja! Y tu una Barbie plástica berrinchuda y con pecho plano!- Ya me dolía la cabeza, al ver la cara de Xia desencajándose… algo que tuve que atravesar con esa niña, y que tuve que pedir mucha ayuda a Mao, fue ayudarla a "superar" esa parte de autoestima femenina… que ni yo entiendo! Sinceramente agradecía ver las puertas del salón, y antes de que ardiera Troya en mi carro…

-Por un demonio! Lárguense de aquí y no se metan en problemas!- dije exasperado viendo como esas dos, salían del carro para tomar rumbos diferentes…

Me quedé un momento en silencio en el carro, mientras masajeaba mi sien. Sonreí irónico, al menos estas dos no se quieren matar literalmente… Suspiré por doceava vez. Así como van las cosas, no creo estar para tu despertar hermana, tus sobrinas me mandaran a la tumba antes…

Kyohei

Sinceramente había ido a fiestas mejores en Estados Unidos, pero bueno, no me puedo quejar, después de todo estoy en un pueblo como Okinawa, donde hay personas con mente tan anticuada impidiendo que nosotros los jóvenes disfrutemos de una buena fiesta, para colmo nuestros padres tenían que asistir como si necesitáramos de niñeras todo el tiempo, por todos los cielos ya somos mayores de edad!. Suspiré frustrado viendo a una cara conocida para dirigirme hacia el…

-Hola viejo, donde esta mi madre? – pregunté despreocupado, recostándome en una pared y cruzándome de brazos.

-No lo se, ella llegaría mas tarde- dijo mi padre impaciente; alcé la ceja divertido notando que su voz sonaba un poco nerviosa, y estaba a punto de molestarlo por eso, sin embargo, algo atrajo mi atención… varios jóvenes se pusieron alrededor de una recién llegada. Escuchando claramente como le decían "baila conmigo", "eres hermosa", "te gustaría bailar conmigo" "Oye hermosa cuales son tus medidas" entres otras que no valen la pena mencionar porque sinceramente, estos imbéciles necesitan un curso intensivo de cortejo.

-Crees que ese revuelo lo haya provocado Xia? – le pregunte al viejo, pero al no escuchar respuesta, me volteé hacia el para ver como se tensaba, esa expresión era atemorizante; claro, no seria un estúpido para demostrárselo, en ocasiones él podría ser tan frio como yo.

-No lo se, pero me da mala espina- por fin me respondió el viejo, caminando en dirección hacia la multitud; mas aburrido que curioso, lo seguí tranquilamente. Al acercarnos pudimos observar a una mujer "_muy"_ conocida, que a pesar de su edad, se caracterizaba por una belleza que solo se ve en mujeres mayores y esa mujer era… Julia, mi madre. Con un vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Al vernos ella sonrió maquiavélicamente.

- Me tomo que hoy no niños – dijo mi madre al rechazar preposiciones indecentes para una mujer casada, y no tardó en escucharse las quejas de mis compañeros calenturientos.

Reí divertido al ver como el viejo se lanzaba sobre ella para tomarla por la cintura posesivamente – Porque Ella es_ MI_ esposa – alegó con toda posesividad y celos por parte de el… supongo que ella se hizo la desentendida por el alboroto que había provocado, ya que se escabulló del agarre de mi padre, para abrazarme efusivamente.

-Kyohei te vez tan ardiente, lastima que seas hijo!- decía coquetamente, si no fuera porque la conociera tan bien, diría que esta borracha… pero lo hace con todas las intenciones de provocar al viejo. Aunque eso no fue lo que me preocupó…. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, por todas las miradas fulminantes de mi compañeros incluyendo la de mi padre… es en serio?. Acostumbrado a las típicas escenas de mi madre, me deshice del abrazo de ella, alejándome de todos debido a que cierta personita por fin había entrado.

Al acercarme hacia mi objetivo, pude ver que aun andaba de malas, pero al verme cambió su actitud rápidamente e invitarme tentadoramente a acortar nuestras distancias al fijarme como mordía sus labios de manera impaciente y provocadora. –Me buscabas, preciosa?- pregunté mientras posaba mis manos alrededor de su estrecha cintura, para depositarle un beso en su cuello, a pesar de que noté como se le erizaba los vellos de su cuello, como siempre, Xia decía lo que no sentía en el momento –Kyohei, no todo gira alrededor tuyo- insinuó coqueta mientras jugueteaba su mano por mi pecho… reí cínicamente –Haré girar tu mundo esta noche, querida- susurré cerca de su oído, mientras disimulábamos al bailar… reí de lado al sentir como se había alterado y sonrojado por lo ultimo que dije –Eres un desvergonzado por incitarme hacer cosas impropias a una virgen como yo… que estas esperando para irnos?- preguntó impaciente al final, mientras lo único que pude hacer fue reírme en secreto al dejarme guiar por Xia hacia un salón vacío…

Ella abrió la puerta antes de entrar al salón precavidamente, cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera a la vista; satisfecha con el resultado, me dejé empujar hacia dentro, me volteé hacia ella con una sonrisa en mi rostro, por descubrir que se trataba de un salón de pupitres viejos –Querida, debo felicitarme… te he enseñado muy bien este pasatiempo, haz empezado a comportarte como tu maestro- susurré mientras me quedaba esperando a que ella viniera hacia mi… Se acercaba con lentitud y me sonreía seductoramente –Kyohei no perdamos tiempo y por fin entreguémonos, no puedo espera mas… mi cuerpo anhela tu calor sobre el mio- dijo con pura lujuria cargada en su voz, miré jocoso mientras sus manos recorrían mi pecho para ir bajando lentamente deteniéndose tímidamente, aun sobre mi ropa, para acariciar mi miembro que respondió inmediatamente, a sus torpes pero certeros estímulos…-Muy bien…- dije con una ronca voz para tomar su mano y enseñarle como me gustaba que lo tocaron, mientras disfrutaba del rostro apenado y lujurioso de Xia, mi mano libre fue bajando el cierre de su vestido, dejando su pechos libres a mi vista para ser tocados de una manera deseosa por mi mano… Cuando sus gemidos aumentaron y adquiriendo más confianza en su mano sobre mi erecto miembro, perdí la lógica poco a poco mientras me arrinconaba contra el escritorio. Sus labios se estamparon con los mio a tal punto de morderlo fuertemente, sentí la sangre mezclarse en nuestras bocas. Y como dulce venganza, pellizque algo fuerte su pezón endurecido. Provocando un dulce gemido por parte de ella que murió en mi garganta.

Mi mano recorría lentamente su espalda, provocando ciertos espasmos en ella para luego bajar provocativamente hasta llegar a su muslo, mi mirada se perdió en sus ojos obscurecidos por la lujuria... Divertido, observo como lucha contra los botones de mi fina camisa para ser lanzada lo más lejos posible. Joder ella había aprendido demasiado bien y al parecer quería tener el control y dominio de la situación. Sonreí de lado… Cuan equivocada estaba! Me gusta tomar el papel del verdugo, así que la tomé de los hombros y delicadamente la volteé para quedar encima de ella, mis labios empezaron a besar su cuello y bajar hacia sus pechos para ser succionados y lamidos por mi lengua de una manera tortuosa, no era necesario dejarla completamente desnuda, subí su vestido impaciente, debo de admitir que la chica sabe elegir su lencería … poco a poco, le empecé a bajar las húmedas bragas –Xia esta noches sabrás lo que es el verdadero placer y lo buen amante que soy- susurré para bajar hacia la intersección de sus piernas, tomar sus rodillas y abrirlas para darme espacio para el mas placentero calor infernal que recibiría… sentí un tirón en mi espalda, ella quería detenerme, pero mi boca se dirigió hacia esa parte tan íntima de su cuerpo sin consentimiento. Mi lengua jugaba con su húmedo orificio, descubriendo que Xia tenía un sabor muy delicioso. Con cada caricia, succión y prácticamente una placentera violación a su intimidad que le propiciaba, ella gemía mi nombre entre jadeos, su cuerpo se estremecía, total la estaba estimulando para que no le doliera cuando mi miembro entrara por su estrecha cavidad…

-Hazme tuya de una maldita vez dej…deja de torturarme - dijo entre jadeos mientras tiraba de mi cabellera para volverme a besar con necesidad y deseo… La verdad, yo tampoco aguantaba la presión en mis pantalones, me bajé el pantalón y mis bóxer para dar libertad a mi dura erección… poco a poco le levanté las caderas para que mi miembro entrara sintiendo lo húmeda y preparada que estaba para mi. Un sonido ronco se escapó de nuestras bocas ante la bienvenida sensación, sentí mi miembro chocar con esa tela que impedía que nosotros llegáramos al goce total… Xia era una salvaje ya que pude sentir que sus garras, quiero decir, uñas… me dejaban un pequeño recuerdo en la espalda, sin embargo, omitiré ese detalle ya que podemos retozar una cuantas horas… -Respira hondo- susurré roncamente para lo que venia… solo que cuando por fin iba romper esa maldita barrera llamada himen, el ruido de una puerta siendo abierta abruptamente detuvo cualquier avance…

Ziel

A pesar de todos los contratiempos del día, resulta ser que me la estoy pasando muy bien, para mi asombro! Oh! Vamos, echar en el ponche una botella de vodka, manipular la fuente que en vez de agua, tiraba mucha espuma… son travesuras inocentes y además mis compañeros no podían estar mas agradecidos, no solo porque estaban más "felices" sino que la espuma se convertía en múltiples burbujas que volaban por todo el lugar, dando un buen toque a la noche… Después de mis últimas travesuras junto con Adrick y nuestro pequeño grupo de amigos antisociales, nos divertíamos entre bailes y miles de fotos… Nos escapamos un rato del salón del baile, para irnos a una habitación sola… y no piensen mal! No pensamos hacer una orgia… simple y sencillamente nos prometimos que esta noche cada quien se haría un tatuaje, y aunque no lo crean el ermitaño de Adrick era un As en esa rama… todos y cada de uno de nuestros amigos se hicieron uno, y para disimular… una vez hecho el tatuaje tenían que largarse y regresar al salón para vigilar.

Al final solo quedamos Adrick y yo sonriéndonos con complicidad…

-Y bien, señorita… que tatuaje quiere? Le advierto que según su diseño puede costarle muy caro- dijo enigmáticamente Adrick, reí astuta por la situación, el me miró curioso ante mi reacción… Saqué un papel que tenía escondido en mi muslo, seguidamente lanzándolo hacia Adrick, el rio ante mi escondite y observó el dibujo… Una rosa azul.

-Ok, solo dime donde lo quieres e iniciamos…- dijo en su tono profesional. Tomando todo el aire posible y armándome de valor, lentamente me quité el vestido quedando en ropa interior frente a una mirada estupefacta de Adrick…

-¿Qué... Es-Espera... q..que estas haciendo?- balbuceó un azorado Adrick, mientras me acomodaba sobre el sillón, donde los demás habían estado para que los tatuaran…

-Simple, quiero que mi tatuaje sea en mi vientre, y con ese estúpido vestido no ibas a trabajar muy bien- dije con la voz mas segura que pude, ya que mi corazón latía agitado por mi atrevimiento de pésima imitación de titanic, mientras bajaba un poco mi braga para señalarle el punto exacto de mi tatuaje…

Decidí voltear a ver hacia otro punto, solo escuché su respiración inquieta para luego aclararse la garganta, dejar de temblar un poco cuando rozaba mi piel e iniciaba con su trabajo… Creo que ha sido el momento más erótico de toda mi trastornada vida. (Mi hermana tiene razón! Soy una mojigata… que depresión!)

Cuando terminó, se creó un momento algo incómodo y no tengo la mas mínima idea del porque! Solo sé que se sentía diferente… reí nerviosa –Buena Ricki, y tu que te vas hacer?- el me miró molesto por usar el apodo que tan "cariñosamente" le puse, para luego reír por mi pregunta –Ja! Es un secreto….- dijo el muy cabrón en venganza, haciendo que se me inflaran los cachetes; de lo molesta que estaba iba a replicarle cuando escuchamos que alguien tocaba la puerta, rápidamente volví a ponerme el vestido, para luego salir junto con Adrick y decirnos que mi padre me buscaba a mi y a mi hermana.

Nos regresamos al salón y ahí estaba mi padre molesto, si supiera que en mi vientre llevaba un tatuaje… -Se puede saber donde estabas señorita?- preguntó con intriga, me encogí de hombros, haciéndome un tatuaje –Por allí, con los chicos de la pandilla- dije tranquilamente a una mirada inquisidora, luego lo vi suspirar por a saber cuantas veces en el día –Ve a buscar a tu hermana, no tendrían por qué salir fuera del salón…- me regañó para indicarme que al menos yo había salido libre del asunto, pero lo molesto es que tenia que buscar ahora a la ultima persona que quería ver en esta noche, haciendo un puchero me fui a buscarla y ciertamente esa tonta tiene un don para perderse! Ya estaba a punto de mandar todo el demonio cuando de pronto en un cuarto se oyó unos ruidos muy peculiares, mis piernas se movieron solas por la curiosidad… Me di cuenta que se traba de un salón viejo, y como si fuera una de esas chismosas del sequito de mi hermana, apoyé mi oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor como esos sonidos se me hacían extrañamente familiar…

En otra ocasión, habría tocado la puerta… pero algo dentro de mí, me hizo actuar impulsivamente abriendo la puerta de par en par…

Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Que demonios es esto! Que demonios esta pasando! Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mi boca se abrió como nunca lo había hecho del asombro y las palabras en mi garganta murieron…

Jamás, jamás volveré a se una persona normal en mi vida! Que asco! Estoy traumada de por vida! Hola a años de encierro en un manicomio! –Xi- XIA!- grité furiosa –Que mierda estas haciendo!- seguí gritando mientras asesinaba con la mirada, a esos idiotas que acomodaban sus ropas –Joder! Es que has perdido el juicio!- seguía escupiendo acido por mi boca. Para enfrentar a la personificación del odio en persona… nunca había visto a Xia y a Kyohei mirándome con tanta repulsión! Repulsion debería sentir yo

-Idiota como te atreves! Eres peor que una sanguijuela… Arruinas mi vida!- Dijo Xia mientras se me acercaba amenazante, y vi como se preparaba para darme una cachetada, pero se lo impedí en el aire –Pareces disco rayado con esa frase!... Desde cuando te convertiste en una zorra? Además, peleabas mejor de niña cuando te ponías a jalarme el pelo- dije secamente mientras le soltaba bruscamente su mano –Te odio! Te odio! Nunca te había odiado tanto, como te atreves a interrumpir y a llamarme zorra- decía Xia mientras miraba como unas lagrimas se le escapaban por la rabia que seguramente sentía… -Para mi estas muerta!- gritó, antes de salir corriendo en lo que chocaba con mi hombro… No pensaba mover un solo dedo por ella, igual aun tenia que enfrentarme a una basura mayor…

-Maldito idiota, querías aprovecharte de mi hermanita!- bramé ante el… Para encabronarme aun mas, al escuchar como se carcajeaba mordazmente –Que es lo gracioso, idiota?- Miré a la defensiva como buscaba serenarse, porque rabia salía de sus ojos asesinos… no tardó mucho en mirarme con ese estúpido aire de superioridad y hasta repulsión –Para empezar conejita playboy, Xia es mi novia… por lo tanto, tenemos todo el derecho de revolcarnos cuando quiera y donde quiera…- dijo el bastardo sin quitarme la mirada, intimidándome. Cerré mis puños con fuerza… para tranquilizarme -Pues con mi hermana no, idiota… a ella la respetas- amenacé, para luego darle la espalda e ir tras Xia, no sin antes escuchar como pupitres, sillas y objetos al alcance; fueron victimas de la ira de Kyohei.

Kai

Es cierto que las chicas ponen mi vida al revés, cada día es una algarabía, por lo tanto sufro las consecuencias: no dormía casi nada, ya las canas verdes no tardaban en aparecer, cambios de humor bruscos; es difícil ser padre soltero de dos adolescentes… Pero lo cierto es que ese par complementan mi existencia, sin ellas me encontraría vacío. Al ver a mi alrededor me hace pensar que éste lugar, es el más pacífico de todo Japón, a veces siento que el escudo rojo se ha extinguido definitivamente y que los Kyropteros es tan solo el recuerdo de un cuento de terror para niños.

En cierta manera, extraño las misiones que nos asignaban, suspiro con melancolía ignorando el bullicio de los jóvenes para alejar tanta nostalgia -Es una fiesta Kai, por qué la cara larga?- interrogó David, que al parecer se encontraba molesto por alguna razón, o deduzco que el problema era "alguien". Estábamos afuera sumidos en nuestros pensamientos; con nuestro vicio, ya que cada vez que buscábamos relajarnos y huir de todo, fumábamos.

-Kai, estás seguro en no decirles nada… - preguntó David, mientras sentía que me miraba desaprobatoriamente porque él consideraba que mi comportamiento había sido irresponsable.

-David ya hemos hablado sobre esto, quiero lo mejor para ellas - digo exasperado, encarándolo para que de una maldita vez dejáramos ese tema por terminado -quiero un mundo en paz para mis hijas, ya no hay amenazas, no? Los kyropteros murieron junto con Diva- note que él quedo pensativo como si buscara las palabras específicas.

-Te recuerdo que ellas no son exactamente tus hijas- No más decirlo sentí mis entrañas retorcerse del enojo, yo más que nadie sé muy bien que no eran mis hijas legítimas pero las quería como tal, e iba a dejar ese punto claro, cuando David adivinó mis pensamiento y prosiguió -En lo que llevo trabajando en el escudo rojo he aprendido a desconfiar de todo, mientras nosotros estemos en estos instantes hablando, en cualquier segundo puede estallar una bomba de tiempo, escucha he querido hablarte de esto…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas junto con mis temores abruptamente -Oigan ustedes quiten esas caras que no estamos en un funeral, es una FIESTA!- exclamaba alegremente el gordo Louis cargando una pirámide de comida sobre sus brazos.

-Cállate gordo, tú solo piensas en comida- David y yo los quedamos viendo sorprendido, por la aparición repentina de ese par. -Eres un descarado, sinvergüenza y oportunista ni siquiera tienes hijos que se gradúen en este preciso momento para que arrases con toda la comida de la fiesta- decía una alterada Lulu golpeándolo en la espalda por cada palabra que ella pronunciaba.

-Lulu cálmate, hoy se gradúan los hijos de nuestros amigos a quienes apreciamos y queremos como si fueran de nosotros- decía un atragantado Louis, Lulu se sonrojo por el cumplido. Traté de ignorar su comportamiento tan infantil, quise comportarme de acuerdo a mi edad…

- J aja ja ¡!- estalle en carcajadas por la escena… - Lo siento no era mi intención arruinar tu declaración de amor que ha sido tan…- digo lo más serio ante la broma que estoy haciéndoles en estos instante. -Patética- concluyó un molesto David por la impertinencia de ambos.

- Hey! Un momento... De qué hablan ustedes- nos señaló una nerviosa Lulu -Es-eso ni siquiera se puede llamar una declaración... Además el gordo no me gusta en lo absoluto- dijo mirando en otra dirección; Lulu era pésima para disimular, había cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo, ya no parecía una niña, ahora gracias a las investigaciones de Julia ella ha podido crecer, aunque sea ya aparenta ser una adolescente. No obstante, siento lastima por mi amigo que se encontraba petrificado por la respuesta, asumo que él siente lo mismo por ella.

-Tienen razón esto es una fiesta, divirtámonos- me acerqué hacia Louis tratando de robarle un pedazo de pollo que resaltaba entre la pila de comida pero sus reflejos son asombrosos, no dejó que le tocara la comida -Que gracioso Kai! Mi comida es sagrada así que no te metas con ella- dijo dándome un leve golpe en mi mano. -Eres un jodido tacaño… bueno iré adentro a buscar una cerveza- dije dejando al escandaloso grupo.

Caminaba por los pasillos del salón pensando en lo que había querido decirme David hace un momento, era imposible que los kyropteros volvieran… todo eso acabó cuando Diva murió… Detuve mi caminar fijándome que en mi mano llevaba la lata de cerveza. Cuando disponía a tomarla un fuerte golpe en mi hombro provocó que botara la lata, voltee para reclamarle al sujeto – Oye! Tu…- le espeté, pero las palabras murieron al verlo, quedé atónito… aunque hayan transcurrido 18 años sé que era él… -Haji!?- le grité, sin embargo, no detuvo su caminar. Me dispuse a seguirlo, tenia que asegurarme que fuera el… tantas preguntas que hacerle… sobretodo… Saya… -Haji espera, no camines tan rápido- gritaba desalojando el salón y dirigiéndome hacia la salida. Afuera en la calle todo lo lugares estaban desolados, no había ninguna alma mas que la de él y la mía.

A pesar que ya estaba corriendo tras de él, lo vi cruzar una calle para luego desaparecer… -Donde?- pregunte a la nada observando a mi alrededor, hasta ese momento fui consiente que estaba cerca del lugar donde mi querida hermana descansaba... Imposible! Aún falta mucho para su despertar -Saya…- suspiré con melancolía para correr hacia el mausoleo, internamente estaba esperanzado de que esta noche podría volver a verla… pero no entiendo… porque hasta ahora?… Me detuve al pie de la larga escalinata que me separaba de mi hermana, observé a mí alrededor para tratar de averiguar si Haji estaba por aquí, vislumbre una sombra en la entrada del mausoleo, inmediatamente me precipite hacia ese lugar… Pero cuando llegué, no había nadie… Intenté controlar mi agitada respiración, a lo mejor solo fue mi imaginación… -Que estúpido soy- dije divertido pero decepcionado de ser victima de las bromas de mi propia mente… Mas calmado, me quedé enfrente de la puerta, mientras que colocaba una mano sobre el frio metal…

-Saya a pesar de todo este tiempo… yo nunca he dejado de amar…- sentí un dolor tan agudo en mi espalda hasta el estomago, miré mi abdomen notando como una filosa katana atravesaba mi cuerpo ensangrentado. Intente voltearme para ver a mi atacante y cualquier grito de auxilio o de lamento muria en mi garganta por la repentina agonía que empezaba a invadir mi frio cuerpo. Mis fuerzas se esfumaron cayendo hincado frente a la tumba de Saya, mis ojos se humedecieron mientras escupía sangre -Lo siento mucho hermanita no te podre esperar…- Apenas pude sentir como el sujeto apoyaba su pie en mi espalda sacando con brusquedad la katana cubierta con mi sangre. Cerré mis ojos y solo pude visualizar a mis dos hijas, disfrutando de una cálida tarde en el restaurante junto con todos los demás… sus risas -…Saya protégelas…- clamé en un suave murmullo, dando mi último aliento de vida…


End file.
